Temple of Veeshan: Vulak'Aerr's Dominion (Heroic)
=Notes= This is the hardest instance of Tears of Veeshan. Mobs are epicx2 and have a 500 critical avoidance. Aegragis the Engineer At 75% and 25% he stoneskins until you get him to blow up barrels with his red circle. Tank him in place until 75%, then move him towards the barrels, when a red circle appears on the ground they will explode the barrels and hurt him and remove his stoneskin. Continue fighting him there until 25% then move him to other barrels. Do not waste the barrels. Adds: gearboxes, Protector Jauhe, Protector Hapaiou. Tank must pick these up quick. (both about 12mil HP). To open the Gates to the main area you need 2 people clicking the big columns at the same time in the side corridors and after that the one where boss 1 was. The columns can be activated while flying. Dagrin the Defiler Tank with back to a brazier to avoid knockoff, group moves behind boss on pull, eggs will spawn at random locations, need to be destroyed by 1 or 2 players ASAP or will spawn epic x2 Magmatic Malformations. Failure to kill eggs before they hatch will result in a wipe. Trigger for ACT make sure graphics settings are set to high render distance and high Level of Detail Bias and High Particle Level of Detail (Far) - so you can see the eggs. Target Macro for the blind: /target Magma (should work, not 100% sure). Getiar Razorwing slow casts: Winged Death: large damage slow cast: Glacier Smash: stifles group, Mage(s) need to cure Healer (and Tank if many mages). a scorching flame titan adds can spawn on group Geradin the Grotesque Tank and spank, mostly. Mob splits at 50%. Kill Mount then kill named. Casts and recasts a curse during the fight, deals small dmg (like 40k each tick) just cure the Tank from it. Ahrmatal the Scorcher Bring two healers and a 900k+ health tank, plus 3mil combined single target dps minimum. Expect tank to get oneshotted a lot while you're learning, (and after). Util like Coercer for mana is very nice too, (but so it 2m more dps), and so are mender bots. Ignore adds they drain mana based on how far from center of circle you are but do inconsequential health damage. Flames will appear all over the place and change the position every 30 seconds, get out of them but try to stay nearish to middle of circle (but not dead center or flames will be hard to avoid.) Put an X on the tank and all players stack on the him the entire time. Tank cycles major temps and informs healers when he's about out of primary temps then healers cycle saves and temps on tank to cover the gap in tanks temp cycle. First one healer, then the other. Randomly, two people will get black screens, they must stand on eachother (>1m away from each other) to get rid of it or they will die which most likely will wipe the group => easiest to all stay stacked on tank whole fight to avoid. Moving too much after knockback is a leading cause of death.